Unexpected Pleasures (LoL fanfic)
by Didn'twanttousemyrealname
Summary: Ahri manages to get Janna to sleep with her one day, and Janna soon realizes that she might actually be liking it... The two soon become a couple, and others soon start to notice and interfere...
1. Unexpected Pleasures

**Unexpected Pleasures**

Janna was taking the steps up to her room. She was exhausted after a day's work, and usually exhaustion led to masturbating, eager to get started, she hurried back faster. When she arrived at her door however, she heard a soft moaning sound, curious Janna quickly unlocked the door. Janna was surprised at what she saw. Ahri, her long-time friend, was lying fully-naked on her bed, masturbating, seemingly unaware that Janna had entered the room.  
"What… are you doing in my room?" Janna asked awkwardly.  
"Well… I wanted to talk battle tactics with you, but you weren't here and I got bored." Ahri said lightly, "Care to join me?" she said in a seductive voice.  
"What... I..." Janna said helplessly, she knew Ahri's charm-speak did it, or at least she thought it did.

One-minute later, Janna found herself on top of Ahri, half-naked, rubbing Ahri's clit vigorously.  
"Oh shit… JANNNAAAA! FUCK ME HARDER!" Ahri screamed.  
"Mmm..." Janna replied, getting deeper into Ahri.  
"Lick my breasts…" Ahri moaned, Janna responded instantly, licking Ahri's breast gently, while constantly rubbing her clit.  
By now, Janna could tell Ahri was reaching her climax, her muscles tensed, and her back arched, as well as her voice getting louder, more desperate these things were so familiar…  
Then it came, and the bed was drenched in Ahri's liquids, Janna noticed that Ahri produced more than she did…  
"Mmm… Ahri you taste like a forbidden fruit…" Janna said, as she lapped up the liquids.  
"It's your turn now." Ahri said seductively.  
"Mmm OK..." Janna answered.  
They swapped positions, and Ahri was on-top of her.  
"Oh god Janna, you're such a slut..." Ahri said, as she pulled off Janna's lacy, clear white underwear.  
"Mmm... I know I am… just... fuck me please..."  
"Nope, foreplay first…" Ahri replied.  
Janna was about to argue but she was unable to as Ahri was kissing her passionately, Janna moaned quietly. She then started caressing and suckling on Janna's small, bubble shaped breasts.  
"You taste nice…" Ahri noted.  
"Mm... now can we get on with it… please?" Janna said.  
"Yeah, ok."  
Then Ahri slipped her fingers deep inside Janna's folds.  
"OOHHH fuckkkk!" Janna moaned at the unexpected entrance.  
Ahri worked her fingers in and out for a while, and then she stopped.  
"Let's try scissoring." Ahri said excitedly.  
"Oh... Ok." Janna replied.  
The girls got into position their legs spread wide, then they started, their clits clashing gently together.  
"Ohhh fuck… that's goooood." Janna moaned.  
"Mmm..." Ahri replied.  
They got faster and faster and soon Janna was about to reach her orgasm, and Ahri seemed to notice. As she got out of position, placing her lips on Janna's clit, licking vigorously, then liquid poured out, and Ahri lapped it up eagerly.  
"Mmm…" Janna moaned quitely.  
The girls lay there for a while, panting softly.  
"We have to do this again some time…" Janna said.  
"Anytime you like" Ahri replied, and with that, she walked out of the room, leaving Janna panting on the bed.


	2. Questions

**Questions**

It had been a while since that memorable day with Janna. Nothing had happened between them since, and Ahri wondered if Janna was serious about doing it again sometime, or whether it was all the work of her charm-speak, and of course she'd be disappointed if that was the case. So, determined to find out the truth, she was heading up the stairs to Janna's room.  
"Hello? Janna you in there? I need to talk to you." Ahri called, knocking on the door.  
Ahri heard some scuffling inside, and the oh-so familiar sound of a computer being set to standby.  
Janna soon opened the door, Ahri looked at her awkwardly, her hair was all frizzy and her shirt was low enough that she could see part of Janna's bra. Janna saw the glance and quickly fixed it.  
"So…" Ahri said awkwardly. "How's it going?"  
"It's going fine, but what are you doing here?" Janna replied.  
"Err... I wanted to ask you if you were serious about... you know, sleeping together again" Ahri asked.  
"But we never slept together?!" Janna replied alarmed.  
"Yes… I'm pretty sure we did, and you said you wanted to do it again..." Ahri said, starting to feel a bit uncertain.  
"Nope. Don't remember." Janna said, her eyes blinking.  
"You're such a bad liar" Ahri said.  
"There's nothing to lie about." Janna said, and then she shut the door In Ahri's face.  
"Janna open the door dammit." Said Ahri angrily, knocking the door furiously. "I'm going to break this door down!"  
There was no reply, annoyed, Ahri got a hairclip out of her hair and started fiddling with the lock. She wasn't a great lock-picker, but she knew she'd be able to open it soon enough.  
"What are you doing? A curious voice said beside her.  
Ahri turned round, to see Lux, who appeared to have just come out of her room.  
"Err... I left something in Janna's room… and she's not in so yeah." Ahri said.  
Lux raised her eyebrows "I may be naïve but I'm not stupid you know… although I guess it's yours business… good luck I guess." Lux said.  
Once she left, it took her about 2 minutes to get the door open, but when she got in she found that Janna wasn't in.  
"Dammit." Ahri murmured, if Lux hadn't distracted her…  
She must've teleported or something, maybe a secret way out? Ahri thought, as most champions weren't entirely assured of their safety most people in the tower had secret ways out. Ahri turned, there was nothing to do now, and then she noticed the laptop, the screen was on standby, with little bubbles floating across the screen. Ahri walked over to it and moved the mouse around a bit. The bubbles disappeared, and Ahri was shocked and kind of pleased to see what Janna was looking at before she Ahri had wanted to talk to her. It was a video of two naked girls, kissing passionately.  
Ahri sighed in relief, so she probably hadn't forgotten about it… Smiling, Ahri closed the laptop, and left the room. She had the evidence now.


	3. Escape

**Escape**

Janna panicked, Ahri was at the door, and she definitely did not want to talk to her.  
"Janna I'm going to break this door down!" Ahri said outside the door.  
She hurried, Janna shifted a giant plushie penguin, and there was a trapdoor underneath. Janna soon opened the hatch, and dropped down the trapdoor, locking it once she was through.  
She slid down a slide, one that she'd made herself that went all the way to the bottom of the tower.  
This was her secret way out. Janna soon came out of the slide, landing in a large bush that obscured the exit of the slide.  
Janna smiled, she'd escaped. Feeling that she deserved a treat; she headed to the mall and decided to buy an ice-cream and go on a shopping spree, something which always made Janna forget about things.  
By the time Janna had walked through most of the mall, she had her hands full, and she resorted to using her magic, making bags float around her easily. This attracted quite a bit of attention and she even had to deal with a pesky little thief who tried to grab one of the bags. She was heading back now, as she finished the remains of the ice-cream. On her way back however, she noticed a women's lingerie shop, shrugging Janna entered the shop, I mean, and she was a part-time model anyway, so she didn't think it'd matter. As she entered, with her bags trailing behind her a small, ugly man smiled cheekily at her.  
"Can I hold your bags Madame?" he said.  
"No thanks." Janna replied quickly.  
Where would she put the bags…? Oh yes, the change rooms. Dumping her bags in one of the small rooms, Janna soon had a handful of clothes in her hand, and she was quickly heading back to the room, making sure no one had stolen her bags. She sighed in relief as all her bags were still there. Then she started to undress. Janna smiled as she admired herself in the mirror, her long-blonde hair lying across her breasts, and her slightly tanned smooth skin and she imagined Ahri behind her… kissing her softly… Shaking herself out of her trance, Janna began to try on the clothes. She held up an item. Way to lacy, it's basically just string Janna thought... She picked another, not my colour she thought, tossing it away.  
By the time she had gone through all of the clothes she'd picked, she only found one item that was actually suiting her, a small pale-blue bra. She looked at the price tag, $45? Rip off she thought. But then again this was the only one she liked, shrugging she headed to the checkout with her bags following her through the air. After paying to the same short man she'd seen before, she left the shop. She headed to the Champion tower which was conveniently close by.

Once she'd arrived, she headed to her room. She quickly walked up the steps, to find Ahri on her phone, waiting outside the door Janna turned, wanting to avoid her. But her bags fell clattering down the steps with some of the contents falling out, and Ahri looked up. Frustrated, Janna started to pick them up.  
"Here, let me help you." Ahri said, as she kneeled down beside Janna to pick the bags up.  
"No I really don't need or want your help." Janna replied, although Ahri didn't seem to care.  
"Whoa, interesting shopping much?" said Ahri, lifting up the same bra that she had picked earlier.  
"Give me that!" Janna said frustratingly, Ahri shrugged, handing it back.  
Soon they had picked up all the bags.

"Sooo." Ahri said  
"So?" Janna replied.  
"You did actually remember what we did a few days ago." Ahri said. "I saw your laptop."  
Janna blushed, how...? She must've left it on… damn. Janna sighed, making a mental note never to do so again.  
"Yes... fine I did remember. But I don't want to talk about it ok?"  
"Did you enjoy it?" Ahri said, apparently not hearing her.  
"I… I don't know your charm-speak clouded my mind… I'm not sure if I actually enjoyed It or not." Janna answered.  
"We could always find out…" Ahri said seductively, running her hands through Janna's hair.  
"No thanks" Janna stated firmly, pushing her away.  
"Aww c'mon." Ahri said.  
"No I-"Janna couldn't finish the sentence, as Ahri had leaned in and kissed her, on the mouth.  
Janna blushed.  
"Come on, if you don't enjoy it I won't hassle you anymore, and no charm-speak this time" Ahri said.  
"I… Fine... But don't tell anyone please?"  
"Sure, I wasn't going to anyway."

Together, they entered the room and they undressed quickly.  
"Oh god... Janna you're so beautiful…" Ahri murmured tracing her hands across her body.  
"Thanks, I guess you are too, you're very... fit as I can see." Janna replied, blushing.  
Ahri smiled and pushed Janna against the wall kissing her passionately, it was unexpected, but Janna didn't mind.  
"Mmm... your lips taste like ice-cream." Ahri moaned.  
Janna smiled and reached in between Ahri's legs, finding her clitoris. She then started moving her fingers in and out rapidly, and Ahri moaned loudly, sinking to the floor.  
"MMMMMmm" Ahri moaned, spreading her legs wide.  
"Err... Ahri your tail's kind of getting in the way..."  
"Oh, sorry." Ahri replied, moving her tail away.  
Then Janna started licking Ahri's swollen clit furiously.  
"Mmm... Let me taste you Janna…" moving her head to Janna's breasts.  
Ahri blew softly on them, and Janna shivered in delight, her nipples hardened almost instantly. Then Ahri began to suckle on them gently, nipping on her breasts every now and then.  
"Mmm... I wish my breasts could produce such sweet milk…" Ahri moaned quietly.  
"You don't produce milk?" Janna said looking up.  
"No, I've tried, doesn't work, I think it was because I transformed into a human." Ahri answered sadly.  
"Let me try." Janna said.  
"Mmm ok, but you won't get anywhere…trust me."  
Janna shrugged, and using the same technique, she blew on Ahri's breasts, then she leaned in to suckle on them, while rubbing them gently with her hands. Her effort was soon rewarded, and sweet milk with a peculiar taste of raspberries trailed into her mouth.  
"Mmm… Ahri you taste like a forbidden fruit..." Janna murmured, feeling for some reason a sense of deja-vu.  
"Oohhh." Ahri moaned softly, obviously enjoying the release. Janna continued until her breasts were empty.  
"Hey, we could try on that bra you bought earlier..." Ahri said curiously.  
"Oh yeah, sure." Janna replied.  
Janna soon found the bag that contained it, and put on the bra.  
"Oh... Good choice, suits you." Ahri noted, as she sat on the bed  
"Thanks" Janna said blushing, and she positioned herself once again over Ahri, licking her breast while using her fingers to get inside Ahri.  
"Mmm... We could always try scissoring again; you enjoyed it last time…" Ahri murmured.  
"Ok sure." Janna replied.  
The two girls got into position, and they soon started rubbing their clits against each other, almost instantly, Ahri reached her climax and a large amount of liquid poured out, Janna was tempted to lap it up, but she decided against it seeing as it would make her look dirty.  
"OK, so we're done?" Janna said, as she got up turned to leave through the door.  
"No… the deal was that we'd find out if _you_ enjoyed it." Ahri said, as she wrapped her soft tail around Janna's breasts, pulling her towards her, then she nipped Janna's neck gently.  
Janna had to admit it; Ahri knew how to please a woman, as she shivered in delight.  
"Mm… Ok then, but let's be quick." Janna said, spinning around to face Ahri.  
"Now it's my turn." Ahri said, pushing Janna onto the bed, and the girls kissed passionately, their breasts touching.  
"Mmmm... Ahri can we just be done with it..." Janna moaned quietly.  
"Nope, foreplay first." Ahri replied, backing out to lick Janna's breasts.  
"Mmmm…" Janna murmured, sinking to the floor.  
And Ahri moved down to join her, straddling herself on-top of Janna, and they started kissing again.  
"You're right... foreplay is great..." Janna moaned.  
"I'm always right." Ahri said.  
"I know... but can you _please_…." Janna said pleadingly.  
"Please what?"  
"Please _me _Ahri" Janna cried desperately.  
"Mmm... Ok." Ahri replied, getting off Janna. "But let's do it on the bed..."  
Janna soon lay back on the bed, with Ahri on top of her, licking her breasts, while using her fingers to penetrate Janna's folds.  
"MMMmmmm, AHRI FASTER PLEASE!" Janna screamed.  
Ahri instantly sped up, and Janna knew she was near her climax.  
Ahri seemed to notice this as she moved off her to lick Janna's clit.  
Soon, Janna screamed loudly, orgasming and Ahri lapped up her liquids eagerly.  
Ahri soon lay beside her, panting with her body shining in liquids beside her.  
"So you enjoyed it?" Ahri asked.  
"Of course I did! Can't you tell?" Janna replied, surprised.  
"Yep, I could tell, but its fun teasing you."


	4. Date Night

**Date night**

Ahri was running, why? Because she was late, late to her first 'date' with Janna.  
She was soon came to the road, and across the road there was the restaurant which she was meant to be at. She sighed, traffic lights. She pressed the button quickly, as she waited, she thought about Janna.  
They'd slept together several times after that one memorable night, where Janna had basically admitted she was a lesbian. Ahri wasn't even sure if she liked having sex at all until she'd slept with Janna a week before. She'd slept with several men before, but she never really enjoyed it. But sleeping with Janna? It was so very different… and the two of them soon became very, very close. Of course, they had told no one, as it was private.  
She remembered when Janna had first posed the idea of a date.  
_"So.. I think we're basically in a relationship now.." Janna said, breaking apart from the kiss.  
"Y'up." Ahri said.  
"So we should go out together. Like you know, on a date." Janna said awkwardly.  
"Uh… OK." Ahri replied.  
"So when?"  
"Um we can go tommorow, I'm not busy then."  
"You're never busy" Janna said raising her eyebrows.  
"That's because I don't have a job."  
"Well you kind of work for the League…"  
"Eh. Only when I get summoned and that's not very often nowadays. Anyways I like being free, I don't like having to do things."  
"Well being a model is good, you just stand up and pose for the camera, and you get discounts on clothes and stuff…"  
"But you have to wear skimpy outfits and people look at you funny, I see people looking at you all the time…you basically sell yourself to the public."  
"Are you dissing my job?"  
"Not really, I'm just saying I wouldn't like to be a model."  
"Why though?" Janna pressed on.  
"Because I'm not pretty enough unlike you."Ahri answered.  
Janna smiled, then she leaned in and kissed Ahri's cheek.s  
_  
Ahri blinked, shaking herself out of her thoughts, as the traffic lights pinged green.  
She hurried across the road, heading for the restaurant.  
She soon found it _Mario's Italian restaurant_. Ahri frowned, wondering whether the owner was actually called Mario, shrugging, she opened the door to the restaurant and she saw Janna sitting at the far end of the restaurant, waving her hand.  
When Ahri got to her, she took one look at Janna's outfit, a white T-shirt and jeans, with her hair left flowing past her shoulders, untouched. She was so beautiful…  
"Why are we sitting here? Did someone take our spot?" Ahri asked curiosuly noticing that it was a 4-seater table, as she seated herself facing Janna. "Or are there other people coming?"  
"I booked for four because I don't want anyone knowing we're a couple." Janna replied.  
"Ah, smart. So you haven't told anyone?" Ahri said.  
"Nope, have you?" Janna replied.  
"Nope, it'd be weird.  
"Yeah my reputation as a model would also be kinda ruined…"  
"Mhmm." Ahri agreed.  
"So why were you late?" Janna said curiously, "I thought you weren't busy?"  
"Was getting dressed, it's harder then it seems…"Ahri replied, "That reminds me, you look nice."  
"Thanks" Janna replied, "You look nice too, very formal." Looking at her red and gold shirt and white skirt.  
"So, wheres the menu?" Ahri asked, as her eyes searched the table.  
"I already ordred, you were taking so long I decided that by the time you got here, it'd be so late to order."  
"Ah, smart once again Janna, what else did you plan out?" Ahri said, and Janna blushed.  
"Not much really, just the 4-seater thing."  
"Food's here" Ahri said, seeing the waiter come to them, she shifted in her seat, wanting to see what the food was.  
He lay the two plates down in front of them.  
"You sure that's enough? Aren't there others coming?" he asked curiously.  
"No… Our dates cancelled so yeah." Janna said, in a dissapointed voice.  
"Oh.. That's a shame.. Well don't worry, I'm sure you girls will find someone" the waiter said, then he left.  
"Nice, I see you're getting better at lying now." Ahri whispered  
"Thanks, but now lets eat, I'm starving" Janna said.  
That was when she actually noticed what the food was, spahghetti bolognaise.  
"Err.." Ahri said awkwardly, "What's this?"  
"Pasta?" Janna said surprised.  
"It's meat" Ahri said.  
"And?"  
"I'm a vegetarian."  
"You never told me."  
"No I'm pretty sure I did."  
"Nope never, just order another dish, send it back or something"  
"Eh.. Fine, but I did tell you." Ahri said.  
"Sure sure.." Janna said, twirling the pasta on her fork.  
Soon, the same waiter arrived with a noodle soup & salad.  
"Why are you a vegetarian anyway?" Janna asked.  
"I.. I don't like meat anymore, since the days when I was a fox.. when I eat meat I remember ripping apart harmless bunnies and birds… And I don't like it…" replied Ahri.  
"Stop, you're putting me off my food." Janna murmured.  
The two of them sat in awkward silence after that.  
"My god you eat fast." Ahri noted, as Janna cleaned off her plate.  
"So?" Janna said.  
"Shouldn't models eat like.. delicately?" Ahri asked. "And not much?"  
Janna raised her eyebrows, "You think I'm fat?"  
"No!" Ahri said alarmed, "and if I did, I wouldn't sleep with you." She added, whispering.  
Janna smiled, "Then what's the problem?""Nothing I guess then…"  
"You should hurry up then." Janna said  
"Why?" Ahri asked curiously.  
"Because I want to go back to the tower, I'm sleepy and.." Janna leaned in and kissed her, "aroused".  
"Don't do that, someone will see…" Ahri whispered.  
"Then finish you're food and we can do it privately then!" Janna laughed.  
After that, Ahri soon finished her food.  
"So who's paying the bill?" Janna said.  
"You? You're the 'guy'" Ahri said.  
"No I'm not, we're both girls" Janna replied, raising her eyebrows.  
"But you're the one who asked." Ahri said.  
"But you're the one who wanted to fuck me first, and the person who wants to have sex should pay." Janna argued.  
"You're basically saying I'm a prostitute?" Ahri asked.  
"No, you're not your my girlfriend, but… you're the 'man'"  
"Fine I'll pay, but you owe me." Ahri said.  
"I've got a surprise for you when we get back anyway." Janna shrugged.  
"Really?" Ahri said curiously, "what is it?"  
"The point of a surprise is it's meant to be a surprise you know…." Janna said.  
"Ok.." Ahri said, beckoning the waiter.  
"Cash or credit?" he said.  
"Umm let me check." Ahri got out her purse. Oh damn, no money. "Uh.. I don't have money but I got this.." she gave him her champions card.  
"Wait you work for the league? You know its free right?" the waiter laughed.  
" , awesome. Thanks a lot!" Ahri said smiling, as she got up to leave.

When they got out, Janna turned to her,  
"I can't believe its free… I wonder what else is?"  
"The waiter said all the mall shops give discounts to League members." Ahri said.  
"Oh god... I could've saved so much on those things I bought earlier… Dammit." Janna exclaimed.  
"Well… At least I get a free surprise today now." Ahri said.  
"Which I could've got cheaper if I knew about this discounts…" Janna said sadly.


	5. An Unexpected Guest

**Unexpected Guest**

"So can we go to your room this time?" Janna asked as they walked back to the Champion tower.  
"I don't know… My rooms not as nice really… And I'm getting used to sleeping in your room."Ahri said, "It's not clean either… maybe tommorow?"  
"Oh.. Alright." Janna said, "make sure it's clean then."  
"We'd make a mess of it anyway." Ahri said.  
"Too true…"Janna agreed.  
It wasn't long before they got to Janna's room.  
"So what's the surprise?" Ahri asked, as they undressed.  
"You'll see.." Janna said, grabbing a shopping bag off her computer table.  
She then pulled at a small box, and handed it to Ahri.  
"Open it." She said eagerly.  
Cautiously, Ahri pulled the ribbons off the box, and was shocked at what she saw.  
"A.. dildo?" Ahri said awkwardly, holding it up.  
"What, do you not like it?" Janna said.  
"I don't like putting things… like that… in my body… When you do it , it's fine.. but I don't like the idea of it.." Ahri said.  
"Have you ever used one?" Janna asked.  
"Nope, never and I don't want too." Ahri said.  
"Lets try. Please?" Janna said, with puppy dog eyes. "Aww come on, I let you sleep with me when I didn't want to.."  
"Oh… Alright fine… but only because it's you Janna." Ahri said hesistantly.  
"Yay!" Janna said, who gave a tight hug to Ahri, making her breasts feel quite unconfortable.  
"How does it work?" Ahri said as she lay back on Janna's bed.  
"Simple, you turn it on.." Janna said, flicking a small switch on it. "Then you start doing this" and with that, she jabbed it right into Ahri's entrance and it started vibrating.  
"OOH!" Ahri said alarmed, at the unexpected entrance.  
"Then you go in and out…" Janna said. "Faster and faster"  
Ahri moaned loudly. "Mmmm fuck that's good…"  
"Told you, if you don't try things… You never know.." Janna said. "Now do me."  
As she removed the dildo.  
"Aww…" Ahri said, Janna smiled.  
They quickly shifted positions, and Ahri took the dildo from Janna. Then she thrusted it deep inside her.  
"OOH FUCK AHRI THAT'S GOOD!" Janna screamed.  
"What the HELL is going in there?!" said someone outside the door.  
"Ohh damn" Ahri and Janna said at the same time, pulling the bed covers over each other.  
Then Lux, Lady of the Light burst through the room.  
"What the hell are you doing in her Lux?" Ahri said angrily.  
"I don't know, I just came to see what you two were up to, I mean Ahri seems to come in here a lot nowadays…"  
"Told you we should've gone to your place" Janna whispered in Ahri's ear.  
"And I saw you guys kiss at the restaurant.." Lux continued.  
"That was your fault" Ahri whispered to Janna.  
"So yeah." Lux finished, "I guessed that you two were a couple. It was pretty easy actually."  
"So what will you do now? Tell someone?" Janna said.  
"No.. I wanted to ask.. if I could.. join you?" Lux answered awkwardly, swinging her feet back and forth. There was silence.  
"Umm.. what if we don't let you?" Ahri said.  
"I'll tell someone then." Lux said simply.  
"Uh… fine.." Ahri said, Janna looked at her angrily.  
"She _can't _join us." Janna argued.  
"Why not?" Ahri said.  
"Because. _We're _a couple, and three people isnt a couple." Janna said.  
"We cant do anything about it, she'll tell otherwise."  
"Can't we like, tie her up? Make her forget?" Janna said.  
"It's against League rules, also she'd know if we tricked her or something." Ahri said.  
"So can we get.. started now?" Lux said interupting them, she was now fully undressed. Ahri looked at her slim, petite figure and golden hair, similar to Janna's but just a bit more.. golden. "Wow, Lux you look beautiful" Ahri said, Lux blushed, and Janna scowled at her.  
Lux soon joined them on the bed.  
"You two should lock that door, maybe put a silence charm on the boundaries as well? I could hear you guys before…" Lux said awkwardly.  
Ahri soon locked the door, and silenced the room as Lux had suggested.  
"So how long have you guys been together?" Lux said, "was it before the time I saw you picking the lock on Janna's door?"  
Janna looked at her curiously, "I'll tell you later" Ahri whispered.  
"No it was after that." Ahri said.  
"It's really none of your business you know." Janna added.  
Lux scowled, "I'm just asking you know."  
Sensing a fight, Ahri quickly leaned in and kissed Lux, her lips were smooth, very smooth..  
Seeing Janna's reaction, she pushed Janna onto the bed, and straddled on top of her, and started to kiss her.  
Lux was obviously new at lesbian sex, as she sat there watching intently.  
Ahri reached down and rubbed Janna's G-spot and labia gently, and Janna moaned softly.  
For a while, Ahri seemed to forget about Lux sitting there, watching.  
"So can I join in now or …?" Lux trailed off curiously.  
"Umm.. Yeah sure just lie back…" Ahri said.  
Ahri then started licking Lux's small-firm breasts, while her hands were between Lux's legs, rubbing her clit vigorously.  
"Mmm…" Lux moaned, "Faster please…"  
Ahri increased her thrusting speed, and Lux was soon on the edge.  
"DAMMIT.! AHRI FUCK ME HARDER PLEASE!" Lux screamed.  
Janna blinked, giving Ahri a look that was quite unforgiving.  
Ahri shrugged, she was doing what she had to do…

Then Lux came, liquids poured out, and Lux was panting softly.  
"Now wonder you like her Janna… she's so good with her hands and stuff.." Lux said.  
"Uh… I like her more then just that…" Janna said.  
Then Ahri lay back spreading her legs wide, so Janna could lick them.  
Janna noticed this, and soon started licking vigorously.  
"Mmmmm… Janna… faster.. please.." Ahri moaned quietly.  
Lux then started working on Ahri's breasts licking and sucking them gently.  
It was lovely, having two girls fuck her at the same time….  
"Mmm.. FASTER PLEASE!" Ahri screamed, grasping Lux's hair tightly.  
Her back arched as she reached her climax, and her body shivered with delight as she orgasmed.  
"That was brilliant.." Ahri said.  
"Now it's my turn…" Janna said.  
Janna got into position, and Ahri kissed her lips passionately and rubbed her breasts, while Lux was getting her fingers deep inside her.  
"Mmmmmmm FASTER LUX DAMMIT!" Janna screamed, gasping as she broke from Ahri's kiss.  
Lux got the message, as she penetrated deep into Janna, and Janna gripped Ahri tightly.  
Then liquid poured out of her, and Ahri licked it up eagerly.  
"Mmmm that was great." Janna said.  
"Mhmm." Ahri said.  
"So can I join you guys next time?" Lux said.


	6. An Unwanted Guest

**An unwanted guest**

"Why does she have to join us? Can't she get herself a girlfriend or whatever?" Janna said.  
"I don't know… She probably finds it weird asking people or something.. she does seem shy…" Ahri replied, wanting to get back to reading her book, "Why do you care anyway?"  
"Because of something that happened a while ago… Also she's just weird."  
"Are you jealous of her?" Ahri laughed.  
"No… Well yes.. you're meant to be _my _girlfriend, I don't like having someone tag along..with us." Janna said.  
"I don't like it either, but we can't do anything about it… I don't _really_ enjoy her sleeping with us…" Ahri said.  
"Can't we? Couldn't we just say we don't want her to be with us, at all?"  
Then there was sobbing outside the room, curious, Ahri got off the Janna's bed to see what was going on. Oh crap… There was Lux, standing outside the door sobbing.  
"Who is it?" Janna said, walking over to her.  
"Umm…" Ahri said.  
"Oh." Janna said, as she arrived by Ahri's side.  
"You know if you really didn't like me you could've told me face to face." Lux cried, burying her face into her hands.  
"It's not our fault you were eavesdropping, what were you doing here anyway?" Janna said.  
"I don't know.. I just came up here to talk about stuff… to… make amends for the past.." Lux whispered.  
"So you're sorry?" Janna said.  
"Sorry about what?" Ahri said.  
"I'm sorry if you're sorry…" Lux said.  
"But what did I do, I couldn't stop anything from happenning, he chose me, not you so get over with it, and carry on." Janna said.  
Lux sniffed, "But it's your fault.. for being there." She argued helplessly.  
"Pfft. You asked me to come with you and give you tips, once again, not my fault." Janna argued.  
"What exactly did you give tips on?" Ahri asked, but they didn't seem to notice her.  
"I… I'm sorry then.." Lux said, and she hugged Janna.  
"There there… I'm sure you'll find someone…" Janna said softly, patting Lux on the back, remind Ahri of a young child and a mother.  
Ahri would've found it funny normally, but she could tell this was not the time to laugh.  
"I've been so lonely since, that one incident put me off dating for ages until now… and then you say you don't like me being with you guys.." Lux said.  
"We didn't really mean all that stuff…" Ahri said.  
"No, we kinda did Ahri, you agreed with me, and she heard." Janna said.  
Ahri looked at Janna angrily, then continued, "Well the point is, there's someone out there for you, but.. it's not us.. definitely."  
"You're right.. maybe I should start looking again.." Lux said, wiping the tears off her face, then she twitched, "someone's watching us… I can see their shadow by the staircase…"  
Ahri turned to look, then there was the sound of shoes rapidly climbing the stairs.  
"Dammit, we have to catch whoever that was!" Ahri said, racing up the stairs, Janna followed close behind, while Lux followed slowly behind, sniffing.  
"Where did she go…" Ahri whispered to Janna, they should've caught up by now…  
"FOUND HER!" said Lux from below. How is she behind us? Ahri thought.  
"Get off me you stupid little girl!" came a voice, and Ahri and Janna ran down the towards Lux. And she was terrified to see Katarina, the sinster blade.  
"Ah.. I thought it was you two she was talking about…" Katarina said. "you're lucky she got me with a light bind.. you two had no chance finding me up there.."  
"How much did you hear?" Ahri demanded.  
"As much as I needed too." Katarina replied lightly.  
"And what will you do?" Janna said.  
"Well I'll just sit here until you let me go, and then blackmail you three whenever I feel like it." Katarina replied.  
"Who's says we'll let you go?" Ahri said, but she knew the answer already.  
"It's against the League rules, #4 never harass, bind, or abuse other League members. And the #1 rule was that disobeying the rules was punishable by death." Katarina said lightly.  
"Only if they find out…" Lux whispered, and all heads turned to her, "we can just keep her in some room.. and persuade her.. with your charmspeak correct Ahri?"  
"Oh yeah.. that won't work I'm pretty sure, I'm a _girl_ not a guy, It won't work for me." Katarina said.  
"It worked for me" Janna said.  
"That's because you're weak." Katarina said menacingly.  
"Don't you dare." Ahri said, getting a firm hold on Katarina's neck.  
"If you kill me.. you'll all die." Katarina said, "they'll find out the truth eventually you know." Ahri let go.  
"So let's just bind her up and hide her then" Lux said.  
"But where to hide her…" Ahri said.  
"How about my room?" Lux said, "it's relatively secure in there, and it's one of the upper floors so she can't like jump out the window or something."  
"Ok, sure." Janna said, "you sure you can handle her though?"  
"Yeah, easily, she's already binded, she can't do much, although she could never do much anyway." Lux said.  
"I'm still here you know!" Katarina hissed.  
"We know, we're just stating fact, you sneaky little eavesdropping, good-for nothing, mecranary bitch." Lux said, Janna gasped.  
Katarina blinked, "Remind me to kill you if I get the chance."  
"You won't get the chance where I'm taking you." Lux said.  
"You sure you can handle her?" Ahri whispered to Lux, as Katarina wriggled about helplessly in Lux's light bindings, and she saw her get one of her sharp knives to cut it holding the tool in her mouth, not surprisingly she was failing horribly as you couldn't exactly cut light.  
"Well, you can help me disarm her first." Lux said.  
And together they took every knife they could find.  
"Those are my weapons dammit, you can't take them from me!" Katarina said defiantly, and Ahri was reminded of taking candy from a child, she smiled.  
"Don't worry little Katawina, you'll get your weapons back when she's done with you." Ahri said in mock baby talk.  
"Fuck you Ahri." Katarina said angrily, Ahri slapped her.  
"You're in no position to throw insults like that." Ahri said, and she turned to Lux, "all yours now, make sure you slap her if she insults you too." Lux smiled.  
"Thanks, but I'll do much worse trust me…" she said in a cold voice, quite unlike her, even Katarina twitched.


	7. Interrogation

**Interrogation**

"I wonder what she'll do to her..I hope nothing to drastic." Janna said.  
"Are you _actually_ feeling sorry for her?" Ahri said.  
"Well kinda, three of us ganged up on her, and now she's helpless.. she deserves more than that surely.." Janna answered.  
"You're hopeless, she would show no mercy on us, why should we?" Ahri said.  
"Because.. we're the 'good' guys." Janna argued.  
"There's no good and bad in war in my opinion, only the the neutral and the stupid." Ahri said.  
"I'm not stupid, I'm fighting for what's right." Janna argued.  
"That's what everyone thinks, and that's the problem, _no one thinks they're doing something bad._"

"So what you gunna do Lux?" said Katarina, back in Lux's room.  
"Well first I'll ask you to solemnly swear on your filthy Noxian honour, and on the house of Du Courteau that you won't tell anyone."  
"You're not meant to add the filthy part.. but how did you know there was such a thing…" Katarina trailed off.  
"Pfft. It's not just Noxus that has spies you know." Lux said.  
"You're a spy?" Katarina said, raising her eyebrows.  
"Why not? I'm perfect for the job, agile, apparently naïve in the Noxian intelligence vaults, innocent-" Katarina coughed loudly, and Lux slapped her, "I can blur people's minds… I was perfect, they chose me and I agreed, I believe that you're a spy too?"  
"Eh… no point denying it, yes." Katarina answered, "but I'm more of a assasin really."  
"Hmm.. Yes you would be perfect I guess, you're agile, a cold killer… and as I said before a little eavesdropping bitch.." Lux said.  
"You're the same thing as me. I saw you eavesdropping, so don't call me a bitch otherwise you're calling yourself one too." Katarina said, Lux slapped her across the face again.  
"You're also emotionless apparently… probably due to childhood trauma… and you're also.. very pretty." Lux said, while she ran her fingers through Katarina's hair, and Katarina winced.  
"Are you kidding me? You think flattering will convince me not to talk?" Katarina said, "I'm not a filthy little lesbian like you."  
"I know.. but by the time I'm done with you, you will be." Lux said quietly, stroking Katarina's cheek.


	8. Light & Dark

**Light & Dark**

"So Lux how are you going with Katarina?" Ahri asked as she, Lux and Janna ate.  
"Oh it's great!" Lux said happily, and Ahri raised her eyebrows (maybe she was a pychotic.. that would explain a lot Ahri thought.), "I think I've managed to convince her not to tell now, counter-blackmail really." She finished, remembering the excuse she'd made before.  
"Hm.. so she's definitely not telling anyone? About us?" Janna said, gesturing towards Ahri and back to her.  
"Almost defnite, unless she's tricking me… but thats unlikely." Lux said, in a perfect uncertain voice.  
"I hope so.. what we said there was very private…" Ahri said.  
"Mmmhmm." Lux said, getting back to her food.  
"So have you found anyone yet?" Janna asked.  
"Found anyone what?" Lux replied.  
"Found like, a girlfriend or a boyfriend whatever.." Janna said.  
"A girlfriend, yes." Lux answered.  
"Really? Who?" Janna said curiously.  
"None of your business." Lux replied lightly.  
"Aww come on.. you know about me and Ahri.. that's so unfair. And I thought we were friends again now…" Janna whined.  
"You guys basically told me, if anyone actually bothered to investigate you two, they'd find out too, you guys should be more discreet seriously." Lux argued.  
"But… why can't you tell us? As Lux said, we're friends now really, you can trust us." Ahri said.  
"Because, she doesn't want me to tell anyone, it's not me who doesn't want you guys to know."  
"Hm… so she's shy… or has a reputation to keep up then…" Ahri said, looking around the dining hall, "is it Ashe?"  
"Oh my GOD no, not even close, she has a husband you idiot." Lux said.  
"Yeah… that's the reputation she's trying to keep up.. it'd kinda make sense." Ahri said.  
"No, not really, if Tryndamere ever found out I'd be dead." Lux said, "if me and Ashe were together at least."  
"Aww come on.. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE?Can't you just tell us?" Janna whined.  
"Nope, I'm not going to betray my promise to Ka-," Lux trailed off, "dammit you nearly made me say it."  
"Oooh.. so her name kinda sounds like Ca…" Janna said, "well theres only one person then, Caitlyn."  
Lux spluttered her drink, "No it's not! I mean it might be but don't start telling anyone, especially to Caitlyn." Lux said in a fake, pleading voice.  
"Don't worry we won't tell anyone, well at least I won't, Janna might." Ahri said.  
"I'm trustworthy!" Janna said.  
"Sure sure…" Ahr said.  
"Well I got to get back now so.. see ya." Lux said, getting up from the table.  
"Have you and Caitlyn, like.. started.. sleeping together yet? Or is it just talk at the moment?" Janna said.  
"Um.." Lux said awkwardly.  
"Stop Janna, it's private she obviously doesn't want to talk about it." Ahri said to Janna, just loud enough for Lux to hear.  
"Er yeah.. right." Lux said, " well see ya." Turning to the doorway.  
"I bet they've had sex by now." Janna said in the distance, and Lux coughed.  
"She can still hear us you idiot." Ahri said.  
"You're an idiot." Janna said back.  
Then Lux walked through the door, not hearing the rest of their stupid argument.

"So all went as planned?" Katarina asked as she and Lux started to undress.  
"Yeah, they think I'm dating Caitlyn." Lux said.  
"Hm.. that was smart thinking of you with that.." Katarina said.  
"Thanks." Lux said, smiling, now fully undressed.  
"Wow you don't take long to undress…" Katarina said.  
"No it's just you take long, with your stupid battle suit thingy." Lux said.  
"It's not stupid, it means I'm prepared for anything!" Katarina huffed.  
"Sure… Let me help you." Lux said, as she got behind Katarina, starting to undo some of the remaining buckles.  
"Thanks.." Katarina said, once they'd finished taking the clothes off.  
"No problem." Lux said, nipping on Katarina's neck, and she shivered.  
Katarina spun to face her, then ran her hands through Lux's golden hair, and looked up and down her naked body…  
"You're so beautiful…" Katarina murmured, "so much prettier than me.."  
"Aw.. thanks, but you're pretty too." Lux said.  
"Nah.. I got all these scars and stuff… and your skin is so smooth…" Katarina said, tracing her hands across petite breasts.  
"Mm.. stop. You're pretty in your own way, the scars are kinda cute." Lux said.  
"Cute? They're not cute, they're signs of people cutting me across the arm or something."  
"But they give you.. definition." Lux said, "makes you seem dangerous… and stuff.."  
"You like dangerous?" Katarina said.  
"Yeah, a lot, otherwise I wouldn't be a Demacian spy, it's quite hard sneaking around, there's always the chance of getting caught…" Lux said.  
"Well I could maybe help you next time you have to go to spy on Noxus.." Katarina said.  
"No, you can't do that, it's betraying your side, I wouldn't ask you too do that." Lux said.  
"Well I could give you some insider tips… It's just that I don't want you getting hurt." Katarina said.  
"Aww… Kat that's nice but I can take care of myself." Lux said, kissing Katarina on the lips lightly.  
"Mm.. should we get started?" Katarina said, walking over to Lux's bed.  
"Sure Kat." Lux said.  
"No one calls me Kat." Katarina said.  
"Aw.. why not? Not even me?" Lux said.  
"Because, people get mixed up with cats, and I don't like it." Katarina said.  
"Aww but cats are cute, and so are you.." Lux said.  
"Well.. fine. You can say it Lux but don't say it in public please." Katarina said.  
"Sure my little cute Kat." Lux said, and Katarina turned.  
"Don't add the 'little cute' part, please." Katarina said.  
"Aww…" Lux whined.  
"You wouldn't like me doing it to you.." Katarina said.  
"But you can't shorten 'Lux' or make it sound stupid." Lux said.  
"You can say Luxanna." Katarina said.  
"But that actually sounds stupid." Lux said.  
"So does Kat, _Luxanna_" Katarina teased.  
"Oh shut up." Lux said, tackling Katarina onto the bed, then she kissed Lux, and Katarina returned the kiss, twirling her tongue about in Lux's mouth.  
"Mm.." Lux said, grabbing her own breasts and massaging it.  
Aroused, Katarina reached down between Lux's thighs, finding her clit, then started rubbing it vigorously with two fingers.  
"MMMmmmm Kat.. I love you soo much…" Lux moaned.  
Even more aroused, she started to lick Lux's bubble shape breasts, suckling them lightly, taking in her sweet milk.  
"MMmmmMMMM" Lux moaned, enjoying the release, and she gripped Katarina's hair.  
Spurred on by Lux's cries, she got faster.  
"OH FUCK, THAT'S GOOOOOOD..FASTERRR!" Lux screamed.  
"You sure someone won't hear us?" Katarina whispered, as she stopped.  
"Mhmm… I cast a spell on the door before…" Lux said.  
"Mmk." Katarina said, then she got back to pleasing Lux, then she found one of her knives on the bedside table and Lux eyes widened.  
"Relax.. you know I'd never hurt you… I just thought you might like a little danger.." Katarina said, tracing the knife very lightly over Lux's skin.  
Lux shivered in delight, adrenaline pumping through her.  
"Mmm…" Lux moaned.  
Then Katarina tossed the knife away, and got back to work.  
"MMMMM FUCK KAT! FASTER!" Lux screamed again.  
Katarina noted that she was already doing her best, and resulted to moving her fingers deeper, making Lux moan loudly in joy.  
"MM KAT I THINK I'M GUNNA CUMMMM!" Lux screamed.  
Hearing this, Katarina moved down to Lux's clit, and started licking it vigorously, while one of her hands remained carresing Lux's wet breasts.  
"MMM I FUCKING LOVE YOU KAT!" Lux screamed finally gripping Kat's hair tightly, and her liquids poured out, leaving Katarina to lap it up eagerly.  
"You taste so good Lux…"Katarina murmured, then she moved up, and kissed Lux's lips.  
Lux loved it, tasting herself and Katarina at the same time.. she also loved having the weight of Katarina on top of her..  
Then Lux suddenly penetrated Katarina, and she howled in surprise and delight.  
"Mmmm that's nice… but your hands are not in exactly the right spot.." Katarina said, moving Lux's soft, delicate hands over her G-Spot.  
"Hm.. I never get aroused when I rub that…" Lux said.  
"Well I do… a lot." Katarina said, and Lux started rubbing it gently.  
"Mm.. your hands are so soft…. And delicate…" Katarina moaned.  
Then instinctively, she tilted her head up, and started licking Kat's large breasts, finding it rather hard to do so with her on top.  
"Can we like… move? I can't really, you know." Lux trailed off.  
"Hm? Sure." Katarina said, and she got off Lux, and the two swapped positions.  
"Ah much better." Lux said.  
"You're so light Lux, it feels like I have a bird on top of me." Katarina said.  
"Aww.. thanks." Lux said, and she reached down between Kat's thighs, starting to rub her clit and G-spot gently, and Katarina cooed softly.  
"You go so slow and gentle Lux.." Katarina said.  
"You don't like it slow?" Lux asked.  
"Um.. not really, I like having it.. the hard and fast way.." Katarina said.  
"OK.. I'll go faster but it's not really my thing." Lux said, increasing speed, penetrating Kat's folds.  
"Ohh THAT'S A LOT BETTER!" Katarina screamed, aroused, Lux started to nip lightly on Kat's breasts, making her scream even louder.  
"FUCK YES LUX, THAT IS GOOOOOOOD!" Katarina screamed.

Lux got faster and faster, and soon enough, Kat was near her climax, the telltale signs, her back arched, her moaning was louder, and she was gripping Lux's long golden hair tightly.  
And yet Lux got faster and faster still, then Katarina orgasmed, and Lux felt it pulse through her, Kat's vagina tightening around her fingers,her hands soaked in Katarina's liquids, and she tasted Katarina, literally.  
"Mmm.. you taste nice." Lux said, then she kissed Katarina.  
"Mhmm.."Katarina murmured, returning the kiss on Lux's soft, delicate lips.  
The two of them lay there for a while on Lux's bed, now soaked with their liquids, enjoying each other's company.  
"So we're a couple now?" Lux whispered quietly, tired from the breathtaking sex.  
"Mhmm.." Katarina murmured.  
"And you won't tell anyone about Ahri and Janna?" Lux said.  
"Hm… not sure about that.." Katarina said teasingly.  
"Aww.. if you tell I might have to post some naked pictures of you around the tower.." Lux said, although she didn't mean it.  
"You wouldn't do that." Katarina said uncertainly.  
"I know, and I know you wouldn't tell either my little cute Kat." Lux said, kissing Katarina lightly.  
"Mmm.. you're right, maybe my dark days are over.." Katarina said, "and your my guiding light out…"  
"Too true." Lux said, smiling.


	9. An Unwanted guest no2

**Revelations****_  
_**"Well that sucks." Ahri said to Janna, once Lux had left the dining hall.  
"What sucks, she found a girlfriend." Janna said, continuing to eat her food.  
"She's lying." Ahri said, "I can tell, she might be a good one but I can still tell, she gave in to easily for her to be telling the truth.  
"Mm.. Maybe, she's a spy after all, most spies already know the basics of lying." Janna said.  
"And I know it when someone lies, especially you." Ahri said.  
"That's because I'm a bad liar." Janna argued.  
"How did you know she was a spy anyway?" Ahri asked.  
"I knew because we were best friends a long time ago, and we basically told each other everything, she was new at it back then.." Janna said.  
"Hm.. I wonder why she's lying... what has she got to hide from us?" Ahri thought out loud.  
"We could always ask you know." Janna said.  
"Ask who?" Ahri said.  
"Caitlyn, maybe Lux herself, she might've just not wanted to talk about it here." Janna said.  
"First of all, she told us not to ask Caitlyn, because if she really is, we'd make it awkward for her, second of all, Lux will just give us the same story if we ask her later." Ahri said.  
"But she might change her mind…" Janna said.  
"Doubt it." Ahri said.  
"Ahri, stop worrying, it's not our business. It's me who's your girlfriend not her." Janna said.  
"That sounds funny coming from you, I'm usually the one who has to stop you from nosing around…" Ahri said, and Janna smiled.  
"I only stick my head in when things are interesting…" Janna said.  
"And finding out who her real girfriend is not interesting?" Ahri said.  
"It is.. but it's still not our business, and I only just made up with Lux, I don't want her to get angry at me all over again." Janna said, "promise me you won't go investigating."  
"Um.." Ahri said.  
"Oh my god.. Ahri please? For me? She'll probably tell us later, once she settles down and stuff…" Janna said, looking deep into Ahri's dark brown eyes.  
"I like investigating though.." Ahri whined.  
"As much as Caitlyn does?" Janna questioned.  
"Hm? Oh yeah that reminds me." Ahri said, "HEYYY Caitlyn come over here for a sec." calling across the table to the Piltover sherrif, who was chatting to one of the other Champions Ezreal.  
A few seconds later, Caitlyn was sitting down with them.  
"What's the problem?" she asked, "did you steal someone's soul again?"  
Ahri winced, "I told you I've stopped doing that since I came to the League, I'm even a vegetarian now."  
"Then what's with the food on your plate?" Caitlyn said, looking at the sausages on Ahri's plate.  
"Those are mine." Janna said, taking them off her plate, "didn't want to cue up again so I put them on hers."  
"Wow you must eat a lot then." Caitlyn noted.  
"No I don't!" Janna said, obviously remembering the time when Ahri had told her the same thing.  
"Umm.. Ok then.. So back to the point, why'd you call me?" Caitlyn asked.  
"It's kind of an awkward question but.. do you like Lux?" Ahri said, shifting in her seat.  
"Say again?" Caitlyn said, obviously not hearing she heard properly.  
"Do you, like Lux?" Ahri said clearly.  
"You mean as a friend? Sure, we used to catch criminals in Piltover all the time together, then she became a spy and stuff, she dosnt have the time nowadays.." Caitlyn said.  
"Um.. I mean like in a loving way, like a girlfriend kind of thing?" Ahri finished awkwardly.  
"Um. No, never. Who told you that? Is someone spreading rumours? Because then I can catch them and bash them up, you shouldn't say things that arent true. Who told you?" she then asked curiously.  
"Um.." Janna said.  
"WHO?" Caitlyn demanded.  
"Lux." Said Ahri coughing.  
"Waaaa? Why would she say that? Wouldn't it affect her too?" Caitlyn said, "I wonder if she's told anyone else.." she added.  
"I dunno, we were thinking the same thing, she basically told that she was a lesbian, and that she had a girlfriend and it was you but she's obviously lying." Janna said.  
"Why did you tell her?" Ahri whispered to Janna.  
"Meh, she'd find out Lux was like that anyway." Janna replied casually.  
"Uh what? I didn't even know she was like.. you know. Like that." Caitlyn said.  
"You mean a lesbian? Well she is apparently, so you're sure you never like said to Lux that you liked her or anything?" Ahri said.  
"Well I'm sure I didn't tell her anything like that while I was conscious…" Caitlyn said.  
"Well, thanks anyway, you've made it a lot easier for us.." Ahri said, finishing her food, and Janna and Ahri got up from the table.  
"Wait, can I help? Investigate I mean?" Caitlyn said getting up as well, "I like this sorta thing, also it kinda involves me so yeah."  
"Not really, she was lying so it dosnt involve you." Ahri said.  
"It kinda does Ahri, if I were her I'd like to find out why she involved me in it." Janna said.  
"Exactly. So can I help? I'm really good at these things you know." Caitlyn asked again.  
Ahri looked at Janna, and she nodded.  
"Eh.. fine." Ahri said.  
"Thanks!" Caitlyn said, "so when do we start?"  
"I was kind of looking forward to sleeping…" Janna said.  
"Yeah me too." Ahri agreed, knowing what Janna had in mind.  
"Aww there's no rest for justice!" Caitlyn said.  
"This isn't justice, this is curiousty." Ahri said.  
"It's basically the same thing!" Caitlyn argued.  
"Not really…" Ahri said.  
"Well who cares? Let's go figure out this mystery!" Caitlyn said, rushing off through the large dining hall doors, and Ahri wondered if she actually knew where to start.  
"This is your fault." Ahri said to Janna.  
"Aw… and I was looking forward to spending the night with you..." Janna said.  
"You still are." Ahri said.  
"You know what I meant..." Janna said.


End file.
